Angel's Eyes
by Kyuubi no Kitsune0101
Summary: He was an angel sent to Earth for him. He loved looking into this Angel's eyes. Shikamaru X Naruto Fifty sentences Implied death and sex. M for safety.


**Angel's Eyes**

Naruto and Shikamaru in Fifty Sentences

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

**Math – **Shikamaru's math scores were among the lowest in the Academy because he was lazy, so he was shocked when Naruto came to him asking for help on the math homework; what he didn't know was that Naruto just wanted to get Shikamaru's attention.

**Science – **Shikaku once told Shikamaru that love was like science, two things coming together to make a whole thing, and Shikamaru told him that love was also the sun.

**Letters – **Naruto received a single light blue letter from a secret admirer, and he was happy for a week; Shikamaru placed another blue letter on the boy's desk.

**Pictures – **Shikamaru hated having his picture taken, but he decided that if it was with Naruto, it wasn't so bad.

**Dogs – **Shikamaru couldn't break Naruto's heart when the blonde said he wanted a puppy.

**Plates – **Naruto looked his empty home and began to put their plates in the cupboard.

**Hercules – **Shikamaru once told Naruto that the blonde reminded him of the hero, Hercules, because Naruto was strong and also a short temper.

**Blue – **Shikamaru looked at their bedroom as Naruto finished painting the room a sky blue.

**T-shirts – **Shikamaru barely owns any t-shirts because he loves to steal Naruto's instead.

**Pants – **Naruto's pants were stuck to something one day, and Shikamaru cut them off in the middle of Konoha.

**Thong – **For his birthday, Shikamaru received a thong from his boyfriend; no one would let him live down the blush he had that day.

**Couch – **Naruto used to be banished to the couch when he was bad, but Shikamaru soon became uncomfortable sleeping alone.

**Football – **Football never caught Shikamaru's eye, but he loved watching Naruto play on the skins team.

**Baseball **– During a mission, one of the requirements was to know how to play baseball, and Shikamaru was stuck learning about it from six-year-olds; Naruto got a kick out of the children kick Shikamaru's ass at the sport.

**Dance – **Naruto didn't dance well and tried to shoo the dark haired boy away, but Shikamaru dragged him onto the dance floor and led the blonde through a slow song.

**Games – **Shikamaru likes playing shogi with Naruto because the blonde will usually take his shirt off by the fifth win because it always distracts the genius.

**Movies – **Shikamaru wasn't much for movies, but when Naruto dragged him to the theater, he was happy for the darkness of the theater and the fact that no one was around.

**Books – **No one thought Naruto liked to read because the blonde always acted stupid, but Shikamaru has caught the blonde several times reading a book.

**Sleep – **Sometimes, Naruto watches Shikamaru sleep because he's afraid of waking up alone after he has found the one he loves.

**Love – **After Shikamaru died, Naruto would spend every day at his gravestone just thinking about love and how fragile it is.

**Rank – **Their ranks never mattered when they entered their house door because Naruto was Naruto and Shikamaru was Shikamaru.

**Glasses – **As he grew older, Naruto's vision became fuzzy, and it took Shikamaru to take the blonde to get glasses.

**Questions – **Sometimes, late at night, Naruto presses his back against the gravestone and questions why he can't stay at home alone.

**Blush – **Shikamaru knew every way on how to make Naruto blush.

**Ocean – **For a birthday present, Shikamaru took Naruto to see the ocean and to protect the blonde from the festival.

**Flowers – **Once a year, Naruto brings red roses to Shikamaru's grave and cries until someone comes to take the blonde home.

**Time – **All Shikamaru had was time for anything as he laid in his hospital bed, but Naruto filled up that time pretty quickly to keep Shikamaru entertained.

**Stars – **Naruto once took Shikamaru stargazing after a rainy day, and Shikamaru commented on how a cluster of stars looked like them.

**Sun – **Konoha had a sunshine named Naruto, but the blonde was always and forever Shikamaru's.

**Moon – **Naruto used to talk to the moon until Shikamaru came into the picture.

**Bed – **After the funeral, Naruto slept on the couch, leaving the bed like it was before Shikamaru left for that blasted mission.

**Day off – **Shikamaru spent every day off with Naruto, cuddled in their bed because he wouldn't have it any other way.

**Shoes – **Naruto once fell asleep in his clothes and shoes, and Shikamaru laughed and pulled the shoes off.

**Pink – **Shikamaru used to hate Valentine's Day due to the increase in pink, but every year, Naruto got Shikamaru a pink rose.

**Bows – **For Christmas, Naruto tied a bow around his neck and sat on the bed, waiting for Shikamaru.

**Presents – **Shikamaru never expected Naruto to give himself as a Christmas present, but he expected that was blonde would be nervous.

**Running – **Shikamaru, as a child, never saw Naruto walk because the blonde was always running everywhere and away.

**Fighting – **No one has ever seen Shikamaru and Naruto fighting, and the first time they did, it was about Naruto's new promotion.

**Cats – **Naruto was always rescuing homeless cats and giving them to Inuzuka Hana to give out, and Shikamaru noticed that the only two cats they kept were a blonde energetic one and a lazy brown one.

**Fish – **Naruto hated fish that were kept as pets because of the giant eyes that seemed to follow him everywhere he looked.

**Eyes – **Shikamaru noted more than once in his journal that Naruto's eyes belonged to an angel.

**Lips – **When Naruto is sucking on a lollipop, Shikamaru can't help but look at his lips.

**Hair – **Naruto loves running his fingers through Shikamaru's long brown hair.

**Ears – **Shikamaru hates it when people touch his ears, but when they're alone in bed, Naruto's lips are around the top.

**Fingers – **Naruto has thin fingers, and Shikamaru once told him that; Naruto told him that he could show him what the thin fingers could do.

**Poems – **For a birthday present, Naruto got Shikamaru a book full of love poems.

**Stories – **Naruto always told Shikamaru's stone about his day as if it were a forgotten story.

**Cabinets – **Shikamaru always made sure that Naruto's Cabinet was stocked with ramen while Naruto made sure that Shikamaru's Cabinet was always full of lollipops and chocolate.

**Lamps – **Naruto keeps a lamp by the bed that Shikamaru isn't allowed to touch because the genius loves to hide the lamps whenever Naruto is gone too long.

**Doors – **Naruto hates doors because Shikamaru walked through one and never came back to him, so he doesn't enter or exit through one anymore.

**Don't kill…Just review. I want to know your thoughts…it helps keep the little monsters from picking my brain apart…Just kidding. Another Yaoi…I need to get back to work on Ice Cold…so overdue with midterms coming up this week! Thanks to anyone who chose this story…It makes me happy.**


End file.
